A new beginning
by Hope156
Summary: Merlin told Arthur about his Magic and with it they defided Morgana and her army in the battle of Camlann. Now the golden age has trully begun in Camelot and with it comes new enemys and challenges. Will Merlin and his friends old end new; be able to fight the new threets from both inside and outside Camelot. Or will Camelot and the magic users be in danger ones again?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hello. This is my first Merlin Fanfic so I hope you all like it. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Two Guests

King Arthur Pendragon walked with rapid footsteps towards the training grounds. It was a warm summerday in Camelot and he could feel the sweat slowly sliding down his face, still the King did not slow down. He was already late and he didn't want to make his young knights wait any longer. He made a mental note to himself too yell at his new or old manservant, Morris, for not being quick enough inn his duties and continued forward.

After a few more minutes of walking, he spotted his knights. They were all scattered around the training field. Some of them were sitting in groups, on the green grass and others had already started their training.

Arthur wiped the sweat of his face, as he walked over to them and cleared his throat. The 10 men in front of him all stopped what they were doing and turned their attention the King.

"Sire!" All the knights said, as one.

"It was not my intension to make you all wait for me and for that I am sorry," said Arthur and glanced over the men in front of him. They all nodded and he continued. "Now, let's start todays training. You will fight in pars of two."

The knights quickly found themselves a partner and a few seconds later, battle crays and metal crashing against metal, could be heard all around him, well almost. Two knights were standing in the medal of the field facing each other with swords in hand, but none of the moved.

Arthur was puzzled by this. Did they not hear him? Or was there something else? As far as he knew, there was no bad blood between Sir Mordred and Sir Kaleb.

The young King watched them carefully, waiting for the knights to do or say something, but as the minutes past and the two men still didn't move he desisted to see what was going on. As he closed in on them he noticed that Kaleb looked nervously at Mordred, who just start confused at him.

"Is there a problem here?" The King asked.

The two knights seemed to snap out of their staring contest and glanced at him. Kaleb seemed to be even more nerves then before.

"Sorry Sire, It's just that," Kaleb voice was low and he took a deep breath before counting. "It's now allowed to practice magic in Camelot," he took his gaze of Arthur and looked at Mordred before taking it to the ground.

"Yes, and?"

As King, Arthur had changed the law, which mead it illegal to prickets magic in Camelot. The law his father had burned into the kingdom. Now sorcerers, witches and warlocks could use magic without fearing for their leaves. But Arthur could not understand what that had to do whit this situation. Sir Kaleb was not a magic user.

"And Sir Mordred has magic," Sir Kaleb said without taking his eyes of the ground.

Unconvertible salience followed. Arthur wanted to say something to assure Kaleb that Mordred wouldn't hurt him. But a part of him was afraid his words would offend the druid. Arthur didn't want to sound like he stopped the young magic user form using is poweres. they were a part of him, just as his hands and feet.

Some other knights had notesed that something was wrong and Arthur could feel their eyes on him. The King turned his head and sent his curious knights a warning look before turning back to Mordred and Kaleb.

Mordred's face was blank. His light blue eyes were staring at his fellow knight and the more the King tried to see through the mask, the more it became clear that Mordred didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking.

Where was Merlin, when Arthur needed him? He would have known what to say in this type of situations.

"You are afraid that I will hurt you, whit my magic." Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by Mordred`s clear and emotionless voice. And it didn`t sound like a quastio.

Kaleb looked up from the ground. "Won't you? Nothings stopping you form killing us all, with a wave of your hand," Kaleb's voice was laud and had a hint of anger in it. Arthur could ones again feel eyes on him.

A small smile appeared on Mordred's face. "How do you think I am, Emrys?"

That answer took Arthur by suprise. Of all the things Modred could have answered.

Mordred must have seen Kaleb's horrified expressions and his Kings questioning eyes, because his smile quickly vanished and he immediately added. "Not that Emrys would ever use his magic against Camelot, and neither would I," panic rising in Mordred`s voice.

Arthur didn't need to be able to read minds, he already know what the druid was thinking. Mordred was blaming himself right now. He probably thought he just made everything worse. And from the look Kaleb gave him, maybe he did. Regardless Arthur wanted to reassure the young druid that he trusted him and Merlin. They had saved his life more time then he could count. So the King walked to Mordred and placed a strong hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I know Mordred and I trust both of you, with my life."

The young druid nodded and mumbled something, which could been an "thank you" under his breath. He still looked a little guilty but after a few seconds, he gave his king a small smile. Arthur smiled back and removed his hand for the druid's shoulder.

He then turned to Kaleb, who still had the same expiration on his face, and Arthur could not blame him. The King understood the fear and uncertainty the young knight had against magic. He had ones had the same doubts, but he had learned that magic wasn't dangerous. Ok magic was dangerous, but only when it was used by dangerous people and Mordred, was not like those people. A flash of his, dead half-sister Morgana, popped up in his mind, but he pushed it away and addressed his knight.

"Sir Kaleb, you are a knight of Camelot. You may have to fight against evil magic users someday. You have to be brave, but Sir Mordred is not an enemy, do you understand?"

Kaleb nodded. "Yes Sire!"

The two knights looked at each other again before raising their swards. Arthur nodded and turned around to walk away. As he got a few meters away for them, he started to hear sword clashing behind him.

As he walked throuth the traning grounds two other knights caught his attention. They were gifted fighters and from what Arthur could see, it wasn't the first time they had trained together. The King was about to walk up to them when a female voice yelled from his left.

He turns around and saw a young servant girl running towards him. He took an empty breath as the girl was barely able to stop herself from crashing into her king. She brushed away some of her hair form her face.

"My apologize for disturbing your training Sire, but the Queen sent me." The girl said and took a quick breath. "There are two people who really need to speak whit you, my Lord."

Arthur nodded and turned to his knights. He told them to take a break, until he returned. Then he started to walk back to the castle. He could hear the servant girl's fast footsteps behind him

_Who could they be?_

* * *

Arthur sat on his throne; his beautiful wife Guinevere sat in a throne, of her one, to his right and at his left stood his best friend, most trusted adviser and Court Sorcerer, Merlin. They all looked at the two women in front of them. They looked tired and Arthur could not help but notice how skinny they were. Their clothes were also dirty, probably for sleeping in the forest.

The two strangers knelt before the King and Qween and the oldest of them spoke.

"Courageous King Arthur and beautiful Queen Guinevere. My name is Mara and this is my younger sister Layla."

A closer look at Mara reviled that she wasn't your typical village woman, even if she was dressed like one. She looked stronger and more combated ready.

"Welcome Mara and Layla, please stand up," Guinevere`s voice was gentle as always.

"Thank you, my Lady," Mara answered and she and her sister stood up.

"You two are not form the city, why have you come there?" Arthur asked, still looking at Mara. As strong as she appeared, her green eyes screamed of desperation, when they meet Arthur`s.

"A mysteries creature has been attacking our home village. We have tried to fight back, but we haven't been able to kill it. But it has been able to kill many of us." Mara explained with an angry tone in her voice.

"What kind of creature?" The Queen asked.

"It's like nothing we have ever seen before, my Lady. It is a tall human like figure, but it has a large tail and sharp teeth and claws." Layla spoke as well. She tried, but field at hiding the terror in her voice

Arthur could see the fear in her brown eyes, in her integer body. Layla was shaking. She must have seen things that scarred her, for live. The king turned to his Court Sorcerer with hope that the warlock had any knowledge about the creature. But to his disappointment, Merlin did not seem to recognize any of the monsters features either.

"It always seems to slip away from us when and if we corner and hurt it." Mara spoke again, now frustration rang in her voice. "And then it always comes back after a day or so, completely healed. We don't know how much longer we can last. So we have come here to beg for your help, my Lord."

Arthur nodded understandingly; he could not stand back and watch his people suffer. As the King, he had a responsibility to help them. He glanced at Guinevere and Merlin, to saliently ask for their thoughts.

Guinevere gave him a kind smile and a nod. Her beautiful eyes saying, "I know you will do the right thing, my love."

The look Merlin gave him was filed with worry about Arthur`s safety. He knew that the King was going to face that monster. And yet it screed that Arthur couldn't just let the people suffer.

Arthur could not help but give his best friend I tiny smile. He knew that Merlin would come whit him, even if Arthur had ordred him to stay with Guinevere. Classic Merlin.

"We will do whatever it takes, to help your village." The King finely spoke, his vice loud and clear. "But for now," He glanced at the two women. "You should both rest."

"But My Lord! We have to go now!" Mara sapped. "For all we know, that blood thirsty thing could be tearing our friends and family apart as we spike!" She took a few steps towards Arthur.

Everyone was taken back by Mara's outburst. On one hand, Arthur wanted to scold her for spiking like that to her king, especially since he had agreed to help them. On the other hand he understood her worry for her people and he was going to let it slay, this time. So the King cleared his through and said comely.

"I understand your desire to help your friends and family, but you two need to rest and gadder your strength. We need to assemble some knights to accompany us on the journey. But we will not waste any time. That I promise you."

Mara took her eyes from Arthur and looked at the ground. There were a few seconds salience before the woman spoken again. "You are of course right, my Lord," all anger in her voice gone." I apologize for my earlier outburst," Mara bowed her head in shame.

Arthur sighed and nodded again. He ordered a servant to take Mara and her sister to a chamber where they would stay and rest. He would send for them when they were ready to leave.

The servant and the two women bowed to the King and Queen and started to walk away for them. Arthur took his hand through his bland hair. The monster was clearly dangerous. So he needed to make sure that the best of the best accompanied him and Merlin.

The visitors were almost out of the room and Arthur turned to the Court Sorcerer, to ask his questions, but Merlin opend his mourh and spoke, for the first time sense Mara and Layla had come, but it was not to Arthur.

"Layla!"

"Y-yes?" The young women had stopped walking and looked back at Merlin.

"I could not help but notice that you don't look so well. Gaius, the court physician, can take a look at you if you want?" he asked.

Arthur was not surprised when his friend asked his question. Merlin had studied under Gaius before. And he had his magic to help him. He had probably noticed more about the girl, than Arthur did.

Layla give the Court Sorcerer a small smile and answered. "T-that want be necessary, I am just tired from our journey."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. She wasn't lying, but she was hiding something. The King looked over at Merlin, who just nodded in response. There was nothing on his expression that suggested that the young girl was dangerous. And yet the warlock's eyes did not stopp watching her.

The King was about to tell his two guests to leave when he saw Layla's body stiffened. Arthur watched as her expiation changd to pure terrors.

_Merlin found something!? _

Layla tried to take a step back, but she did not account for the servant who was standing right behind her. The man screamed in pain as she stepped on his foot. It took her a few seconds to understaind what was going on. Then with a gasp, she stepped away from the man and from what Arthur could understand, she said something to the survent.

He couldn't waist another second. If this woman was dangerous, she needed to be restrained. He opens his mouth to call the guards, then a thought hit him and he stooped himself.

_What if Merlin already has a plan and the guards get in his way?_

At that moment, Layla turned to face Arthur and the others. Arthur expected her to look him in the eyes and threaten him, but to his surprise she did not look at him. In fact, she was desperately trying to avoid his gaze. Her brown eyes were fixated on the person to his left.

The young woman starred at Merlin as if he had just sentenced her to death.

Merlin, on the other hand, sent the threatened girl a soft smile and shook his head. Not a single word was spoken between them, and yet, they both maid different expirations and nodded to one another.

Arthur watched like a quaston mark as all the fear slowly vanished from Layla's eyes; a little smile took its place.

After what felt like an eternity on silence, Layla open her mouth. "Thank you, Emrys," as soon as she had said those words she turned around and walked or ran out of the room; her elder sister and the servant after her. Arthur and his vilfe sheared a look.

_Emrys? Layla must be a druid to call Merlin by his druid name._

"Merlin, what just happened?" Guinevere asked, after a few seconds of silence.

The dark-haired man did not answer his Queen. His blue eyes were staring at the spot Layla and Mara had just stood. Arthur sighed and shook his head. He lifted himself from his thrown and walked the few matters to his Court Sorcerer. He lifts his hand and slapped it on his friends shoulder.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted and could not hold back a smile when Merlin jumped back in surprise.

"What was that for, you prat?!" Merlin shouts and stares annoyed at his King. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Did you really not hear me, Merlin?" Guinevere's voice had a hint of worry in it.

Merlin blinked twice, his blue eyes widened in confusion. "Sorry Gwen, I was deep in a conversation with Layla."

"What, but she just left?"

"Yes, but we spike telepathically."

"So Layla has magic," Arthur was a little surprised, but he did not allow himself to worry about it. He knew that Merlin wouldn't be so relaxed round someone if they were an anemy of Camelot, but Arthur did wonder why they couldn't talk out lowed.

"Ow, what were you talking about?" Guinevere leaned forwrad on her thorne. Her eyes shining with curiosity.

"I just told her to relax and use her magic when they come to their chambers. I am sure that you both saw it, she was a little nervous," Merlin explained still smiling.

_A little nervous, the poor girl was about to have a heart attack._

"Was that why she couldn't stop shaking?" Arthur asked.

Merlin was silent for a few seconds and Arthur saw that his friend was considering how to explain whatever had happen. Or maybe he was having another chat with is new magic friend.

"Yes, she was terrified of using it, but I told her it was ok. I said that she could use it as long as she didn't hurt anyone. I remained her that magic is legal now," Merlin could not and would not hide the smile on his face.

"So that's why Layla seemed so relaxed at the end, and thanked you," Guinevere said.

Merlin nodder. "When Layla and her sister, who does not magic, left this room. She told me that she is one of two healers in her village." The Court Sorcerer's expressions suddenly darkened and it sent chills down Arthur`s spine. "There use to be more healers, but the creature killed them all."

Arthur could hear his wife gasp in horror behind him. He himself felt a wave of anger for the dead healers who had most lakely fallen when they had tryied to save others.

The King`s gaze was fixated on the warlock. "We don't have time. We will leave in one hour, so you have half an hour to find as much information as you can about the creature."

"Yes Sire," the warlock nodded and with a respective bow to the King and Queen, started walking to the door. As he was about to open it he turned back to them and asked. "I assume you already have chosen the knights you want with us on this one?"

"Of course I have, Merlin." Arthur sat back on his throne. "Sir Gwaine and Sir Mordred will accompany us," the king declared.

"Just the two of them?" Guinevere asked and sent her husband a confused look.

Arthur nodded. "We need to move quickly and the fewer we are the better," he answered his wife.

"Well knowing your luck we will probably encounter some trouble before we come to the village." Merlin shouted and opened the door.

"Don't turn destiny against us, Merlin."

"When have I ever," the warlock said with a smark before closing the door behind him.

And then it was just Arthur and Guinevere in the large thrown room. Arthur turned to his Queen and placed a kiss on her lipps before they both stood up and walked towards the door.

Arthur needed to find Mordred and Gwaine, which was easy. Mordred was still at the training grounds with the others. Knowing Merlin he had already told the other magic user about this meeting, with their telepathic conation.

And Gwaine…. was Gwaine. Arthur was just hoping that the older knight wasn't too drunk to serve his king.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hello. So this is the second chapter I have posted on , but I have four more chapters on Arc of our own and I am going to post the others here as soon as I can. **

**PS: My story is going to be mush longer then just six chapteres. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The seventh persion

Arthur stood in front of the Court Sorcerer's chambers. If this was any other room he would just have walked in without a care in the world. He was the King and he did not need to nook, but this was Merlin's room. The last time he just walked into the warlock`s room, he found him levitating himself from the ground as three glowing orbs of light flowed around him. And when the King had asked why Merlin did what he did. The warlock had answered, with a grin on his face. "Because I can, Arthur." And after that Arthur had decided to at least tray and nook.

Arthur lifted his hand and with a little force, hit it against the wooden door. A few seconds past, but there was no answer from the Merkin`s room. Was he even inside? The King leaned against the door in hopes of hearing his friend walking around in there, but the only thing Arthur heared was book pages flipping inn a rapid speed.

"Merlin!?" When there still wasn't an answer from the room, Arthur moved his hand to the doorknob and pushed it open.

Merlin was standing in the middle of his chambers with his arms out and one, two, three deferent books were flying around him. His blue eyes were a beautiful bright gold and they seemed to be move rapidly back and forth.

Arthur tried to follow their movement whit his own eyes, but it quickly gave him a headache. So he took them off Merlin and down on the ground. There he saw four more books. Some of them were open and Arthur tried to read what was written on them, but they were in another language. Of course they were, the books were probably filed with all kind of spells and enchantments.

He shook his head and lifted it to look at his friend again. Then he realist that Merlin had been mumbling soothing, also in another language, probably the same as in the books. But Arthur could not determent if the warlock was chanting a spell to keep the books in the air, or reading their contents.

The King took a deep breath. He needed to talk to his Court Sorcerer, ask him if he had found something about the creature they would meet just a few hours from now.

Arthur started to walk towards Merlin, careful not to step on his books. The King was right in front of Merlin, but the warlock didn't notice him.

"Merlin?" Arthur tried to keep his voice calm so not to scare the warlock out of the spell. The King did not know what kind of effect that would have on his friend.

Witout warning, widened Merlin`s and the three books all shook a little. He closed them, for a second, before opening them again. Arthur expected to see the golden eyes of the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth. Instead he saw Merlin`s blue eyes looking at him with suprise and a second later, all the books that were kept in the air, came crashing down.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?"

"I assume, from the books that are scattered around the room, that you didn't find anything?" Arthur ignored him and asked his own quastion.

Merlin sight heavily and shook his head. "Nothing resembling the creature`s description is mentioned in any of the books I have read those far."

"Have you spoken with Gaius?"

"The first thing I did when I left the throne room. He didn't know any creatures like that."

Arthur nodded; they hadn't had a lot of information to begin with, so he was not supersite. "I see, so do you think that this creature is like a Griffin?"

Merlin stared at him with a questionable look on his face. "Why would you think of a Griffin? From what Mara and Layla said, a Griffin, should be the last thing you think about."

Now it was Arthurs turn to look superised at him. "What are you talking about, Merlin?

"Well you asked if it's the same as a Griffin and—"

"No, you idiot," Arthur cut Merlin off and pulled his fingers his through blond hair. "I wanted to know if that creature was made of magic, like the Griffin!"

Merlin was quiet for a few seconds. He seemed to understand now and was deep in his thoughts. "I don't think so," he finally spoke and looks around in his chambers. "Creatures of magic can only be destroyed with magic, and Mara told us that the villagers were able to injure it," Merlin lifted his hand and as his eyes flashed gold wans again.

Arthur watched in awe as the seven books were lifted up in the air. Merlin then pointed his hand to the bookshelf behand him and the books immediately flew to the shelf and took their place on it. The King knew that his Court Sorcerer had done much more impressive and powerful magic and that this was nothing to be impressed over. Still it had only been a few months since Merlin had revealed his magic. And Arthur was still amazed every time the dark-haired man`s eyes turned form blue to gold. He was amazed how easy and natural it looked for his friend to use his magic.

A nook on the door snapped the King bock to reality. Arthur opened his mouth to say, enter, but he stopped himself. This was Merlin`s chambers. The King looks at him, his eyes flash gold again and the door opens, on its own.

"Showoff," Arthur mumbled under his breath and turned to see who was standing at the door.

"Morris?" Morris bowed to his King and said. "T-the horses are ready, S-sire," the servant did not enter the room.

Arthur nodded. "Thank you Morris, please go and informe Mara and Layla that we are living soon," Arthur ordeered. "

The kings manservant nodded and with another bow, he turned around and left the room.

There were a few seconds of silence before Merlin spoke. "I see he still is terrified of you," His footsteps were going to his bed.

Arthur turned around and wached as the warlock putt a bag with God knows what over his shoulder. "He shouted his King respect, Merlin. Something you never did," the king comented.

"And you miss it!" Merlin punted out with a grin on his face.

Arthur tried to keep his face from spliting in to a smile. It was true, Morris had as all other servants (except Merlin and Guinevere) treating him like the King he was. He had shown him respect, and did not dare say something that would offend him. Everyone had always told him what he wanted to hear. And Arthur had hated it. He did miss Merlin being his manservant, but there was no way he would say out loud.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur said and elbowed Merlin's shoulder playfully. Merlin grimed and retuned the gestor.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin arrived at the foot of the castle, were Sir Gwaine, Sir Mordred, Mara, Layla and six houses were waited for them. Morris was there as well. They all bowed to Arthur, but the King did not miss that Layla tipped her head slightly in Merlin`s direction. Arthur was about to sit on his horse when Mara stepped forward. She and her sister looked a lot better than when they arrived.

"Please my Lord, may I borrow one of your armors? I can use a sword and I don't want to be a burden to you all. I need to be able to protect myself and my sister," Mara pleaded and Arthur had a feeling she would not take no for an answer.

The King sighed, he watched the woman in front of him closely. There was not a shred of fear or uncertainty in Mara`s eyes, only determination. It reminded him of Morgana, before she turned evil and completely insane. She would say that women could fright as well as men and that he should give Mara a chance to fight for her home. He could also feel Merlin and the rest looking at him. They all would have said the same.

"Weary well then," Arthur finely said. "My manservant will show you the way to the armory," Arthur turned to Morris who nodded.

"Thank you, my Lord," Mara bowed again and started to walk after Morris.

"But wait! Won't the armor be too heavy? It`s not made for a pretty lady like yourself," Gwaine asked, and Arthur had a feeling he would regret it.

Mara stopped dead in her tracks. She stood there for about two seconds before she turned around and walked with fast footsteps striate to Gwaine. The knight was shocked when Mara walked into his personal spice.

"I am no lady, Sir Knight," Mara answered her voice was hard and it just dared for Gwaine to say something like that again.

A brief silence followed and Arthur used it to look around and see what the others reaction was to all of this. Mordred and Merlin looked like they could bearly stopp themselvs from lagthing, and Layla had a look that said that this was normal for her sister.

"Who knows, maybe I will be the one to save your life on the battlefield, Sir Knight," said Mara finely and walked away from a shocked Gwaine.

"I like her," Merlin whispered in the Kings ear and Arthur nodded. Gwaine deserved that one.

"She never liked it when people told her she could't do something, because she was a woman," Layla explained.

Gwaine snapped out of his shock and turned to face Layla. "I see, and don't you want armor and a weapon, Layla?" Gwaine asked.

The young druid girl shook her head. "I rather not have anything that will slow me done, as I run to heal someone," she answered with a shy smile.

After a few minutes waiting in the burning heat, Arthur spotted Mara and Morris. They hurried back to them and apolegized for taking as long as they did. They all got on their horses and raid out. Arthur could not help a small sigh in comforted, slip through his mouth when the refreshing wind hit his face.

* * *

They were a few mails away from the castle when Arthur heard someone, a young male voice, cooling him from behind. The voice was familiar to him, but he couldn't plaice it. So when it shouted again and this time pleaded for the king to wait, Arthur slowed down his hours and turned around.

He was more than shocked to see Sir Kaleb read towards them, in full armor. Merlin and the others seemed to be as confused as the King himself. Kaleb closed in on them and steered his hours to go beside Arthur`s.

"Sire, please let me accompany you!" Kaleb was breathing heavily.

"Wha— who did you even know that we were living?" The King asked. He had been careful to only to tell the two knights that were supposed to join him; so that young Knights, like Kaleb, didn`t come along and got them killed. The only reason Mordred was with them, was because he had strong magic and gifted with the sword.

"I-I overheard your conversation with the Court Sorcerer and I wanted to come along," Kaleb answers.

Arthur understood the young man's desire, but that did not change the fact that this was going to be dangers.

"The more the merrier," Mara said and Arthur could see a small smile on her face.

"Yes, and Kaleb is a good fighter Sire," Mordred commented.

Arthur looked at Kaleb again. Just like with Mara the King looked for any hint of fear or uncertainty, which he did not fined. Arthur had told Kaleb, only a few hours earlier, he needed to be brave. This was him trying to be brave.

"Please, Sire!" Kaleb's begging voice could ones again by heard over the many horseshoes around them.

"Weary well Sir Kaleb," the King faintly said. Arthur owed the young man a chance to prove his loyalty to the crown.

"Thank you Sire, I swear I will not let you down!" Kaleb answered as his eyes lit up in joy.

"Sir Mordred!" The King shouted.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Tell our newest member, Sire Kaleb, were we are goings and why!" The King ordered.

"Yes, my Lord!" Mordred`s replay came within seconds.

The King did not think anything more about the matter just rod ahead of the new member of their time. Had he looked at Kaleb thouth, he would have spotted the young Knight`s look of pure descuts and anger. But Arthur was far too busy with the task ahead of him. He was glad to have another one of his trusted knights with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hello. Chaper tree here. I hope you all like it. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Too Late?

The forest was field with life. Merlin could hear all the deferent birds sing in beautiful harmony, the green leaves rushing all around them and of course the bereaving and galloping of the houses, he and the others were raiding on. The tall trees that surrounded them threw their large shadows and shilded their eyes from the blinding sunlight. Merlin was very grateful for that.

The warlock took a deep breath. The air around him was pure, free and full of magic, but that did not suprice him anymore. Ever since magic was allowed in Camelot, everything, from the forest to the air they were breathing, was field with magic. Good, pure, protective magic. It was beautiful and Merlin remembered how it had moved him to tears the first time he felt this way.

"The forest can hade bandits, or dangures animals. So stay close to me, Layla!"

The sudden shout from behind, shook Merlin out of the trance he was in. He recognized Mara`s worried tone and glanced over his shulder. There he saw Gwaine and Mara raiding between Layla. Mara was raiding close to her sister, in an effort to protect her. However, the young woman did not like the extra tension. She was trying to escape her sister, it did not work.

"You are not her mother, you know," Gwaine said.

Mara just rolled her eyes and looked like she wanted to strangle him. She mumbled something, Merlin did not hear, under her breath and turned her attention back to Layla. Merlin followed her gaze. He could see the anoyment in Layla`s brown eyes and sent her a encouraging smile before he turned around and looked in front of him. Where Arthur, Mordred and Kaleb were raiding a few meters away from himself.

Arthur`s back was stiff, his shoulders tens and the warlock knew that his senses were sharpened. He was listening to everything around him. The king could not sense the forest`s magic. He did not see it as a gentle garden of life. He was a hunter; to him the forest was full of danngures animals and humans. Who lay and waited, ready to attack at any moment.

Attacked by the unknown. That scared Merlin as well. He had allowed himself to be lost in the beautiful magic of the forest to not think about all the things that could go wrong, when they came up against the unknown creature that had terrorized Maran and Layla`s village. They still did not know anything about it and that bothered him. And he was sure that the other, even Gwaine, was worried about that as well. Merlin had to work that much harder to protect his friends.

As if sensing eyes on him, Arthur turned his head and in the next second, their eyes met. At that moment, Merlin tried to hide any sign of fear from his eyes, and was not sure if his king had seen it, when he opens his mouth. "Are we going too fast for you, Merlin?" Arthur teased.

Merlin just roweled his eyes. He knew his king. Arthur may have sounded like he was joking, but he was actually worried. He wanted to know why his Court Sorcerer was not by his side. Merlin had to answer and that answer would worry his friend even more, but he did not want to share any of his thoughts right now. It would not make this situation any better.

"No, but how else can I watch your back, my Lord?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes and nodded, before he turned away from him. Merlin took an empty breath. He was about to make his horse run faster when he heard a voice in his mind.

What is it, Emrys?

Mordred. Merlin looked at the black haired druid how on his part did not give any sign that he was spiking to someone, telepathically.

It`s nothing, Mordred.

Merlin answered quickly.

Yes, it is. You have not said a lot since we left Camelot and you are not raiding with our king.

Mordred sounded worried. Merlin swallowed when he realized that Mordred was probably asking for both himself and Arthur. The warlock shook his head, when he realized that the young knight could not see him he replayed mentally.

Don't worry my friend, I'll be fine.

He could practically hear the druid roll his eyes. There were a few minutes of silence before Merlin reached for his connection with the druid againe.

Mordred?

Emrys?

Thank you.

"King Arthur?" Layla`s worried voice snapped Merlin out of he and Mordred`s telepathic conversation.

"Yeas?" The King answered.

"We should stop and let the horses rest a little. The poor animals have been running for a long time!" She continued in sweet tone.

Merlin could feel his own hors starting to slow down too. "She is right; we could all use a break."

Arthur turned around and nodded in agreement. A few minute later they were all siting in a clearing in the forest. The horses had been given water and were now tied to some trees near them. Merlin had been quite hungry so he had decided to make something to eat for him and his friends. And the fact that he could use magic to help it along was great and speared him for a lot of waiting.

They all sat in a small surckl and eat their food in comfortable silence. The only sounds that could be herd when their spoons hit the bowl. Merlin felt himself relaxing a little; enjoying the food and the melody of the life in the forest.

The summer sun`s merciless heat was effecting him though. Merlin had not felt it wail the where raiding, but now. He had no longer the cold wind to cool him down. But he did not dare complan about it, not this time. The warlock put his empty bowl down and glanced over at his traveling companions. Mara and the four knights were all waring full body armor and no matter how much they tried to haid it. Merlin could see that the heat was killing them slowly.

"May I ask a cassation, my King?" Layla asked a little shyly as she put her half empty bowl of soup on her knees.

"What is it Layla? The king asked.

Layla took a small breath before she spoke again. "Why, are you here?"

Merlin did not expect that, he quickly glanced at the knights to see that they were all looking at Layla in confuting.

"Why should I not be here?" Arthur questioned back.

The young druid girl looked puzzled at the king, for a second, before she continued to spike. "Well you, you are the King. You should be in your castle. You should let your knights do this. You should not—"

"Layla!" Mara`s cray echoed through the forest and a little click could be heard from her armor, when she forest her sister`s had down. "Please forgive my sister`s rudeness, my Lord. She meant no disrespect, Sire," Mara pleaded and there was had a hint of fear in the older woman`s voice.

The second Mara finishes her sentence, Merlin glanced over at Arthur. The warlock saw as his friend`s face closes of. But not before he spotted a tinny flicker of hurt in Arthur blue eyes. Arthur held eyecontact with the Court Sorcerer for a second before he turned his head to look at the two women, still with their heads down.

"How can I expect my people to follow and support me. If I am not ready to do the same for them?" Arthur`s voice was strong and confident.

Merlin was not suprised to see that everyone in the little group looked at Arthur In awe. He had spoken beautifully and it was clear that has words had moved Mara and Layla`s harts. The both of them had raised their heads and smiled gratefully at their king. Layla even had tears in her eyes. Merlin could not stop a smile of his own; he was filled with prayed, over his king.

"That was beautiful princess!" Gwaine shouted suddenly with a grin as big as Merlin`s on his face.

"Thank you for ruining the moment, Gwaine," Mordred mumbled and took another spoon of sup in his mouth.

Gwaine just smiled again and pleased the now empty boll on the grass, next to him. "What? I gave him a compliment. You all though the same thing anyways."

"Well yes, but—"

"You should show our king more respect, Sir Gwaine," Sir Kalbe commented coldly. And Merlin did not miss the angry glare Kaleb gave the other knight.

Merlin didn't know that much about Sir Kaleb except that he was son of a nobleman and he was unsecure about magic. Mordred had told him that Kaleb never liked to spar with him in training. Exept when he had no choice.

A thought suddenly hit Merlin. When Kaleb saw all the good things magic could do. He would, like so many others, understaind that it isn`t just evel. Merlin had to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. So he looked at Gwaine, how had a large grin on his face. "When have I ever not shown our dear princess respect," Gwaine joked.

"Sir Gwaine!" Arthur`s voice was territorial. "If you call me that one more time, I will make sure you are banished from all the taverns in Camelot!"

Merlin laughted out loud, when Gwaine`s smile vanished and a expiration of horror filled his face. He looked like he had just lost everting he held dear.

"My, my apologize, Sire!" Gwaine said with the most series tone Merlin had ever herd.

Sir Gwaine is a ward one.

Merlin flinched at the soft female voice in his head and answered, still laghting.

Yes Layla, he is. If it was any other knight, Arthur would probably threaten them with taking way ether knighthood. But for Gwaine, well you saw what happened.

Merlin did not get a replay from Layla. Instead the young druid girl joined him in laghter.

"Okay, enough!" Arthur shouted. "We have more importin things to do then lath at Gwaine`s expend!"

Merlin covered his moth and tried to stop laghting. Arthur was right of course, but it did not help to see that the king himself had a smile on his face.

"We are close to the village, a few more minutes and we should be able to see it," Mara informed them.

They had been raiding for a while and Merlin was glad to hear that they were almost there.

"Good, the faster we get there, the faster we can help them," Arthur said and tugged his hors to go faster.

Merlin wasn't going to let a little distance stop him. He mumbled a spell that would make him see ahead.

And what he saw made his blood frizz.

The village was in toddle chaos, men, woman and children were running in all directions. Houses were being destroyed by something he could not make out. But he did not have time to wonder about it now. He cut off the spell and shouted.

"The village it`s under attack!"

Were they too late?


End file.
